Sonic Lost Worldz
by Nintendoga
Summary: *Ahem* Today, we shall be partaking in the monstrosity that is known as Sonic Lost World. It looks cool I guess, but join us as oh shit my phone is dead. Join us as we partake in partake Sonic lost because his green.


Sonic Lost World

**Chapter 1, Green Eggs and Ham**

The green girl monster (who we'll refer to as Belma) Belma was horny. And Sonic was running. Sonic saw Belma bend over to pick up her horniness, when he got a look at dat ASS.

Now Amy's ass was fine, and so was Rouge, but only one girl ever let him do anal before, and that was Cream. And my oh my, thought Sonic, This green girl shall fill the eggs within my ham.

Sonic moved in for the kill. Literally. He accidently killed her by running at her at top speeds.

"WOAH!" said Sonic "LOOKS LIKE I GOTTA SCRAMBLE" and Sonic was about to run, but run waa not fast enough, so he thought about the body.

"HMM. WAY PAST NOT COOL!" I BETTER NOT LEAVE THE DNA OR SHOULD I?" Sonic got horny. Again. He picked up Belma's dead body, and shoved his dick inside her but it was cold.

"UEUEUEUEWUWUGH" said Sonic. "That was better then Cream's midnight banana special! Way past Happening!" Sonic got unhorny. However there was the body to deal with.

"I KNOW!"

Sonic picked up the body, and got horny again

"WOAH! I wonder if her horn can fit inside my ass?"

Sonic put the horn in her ass.

"WHOOPS, THAT's NOT MY ASS! OH WELL!"

Sonic then put the horn in his ass, which mixed with her shit particles, along with his hedgehog shit. Also Tails.

"SAWNICK! WHADJ$OREN!"

"Woah buddy! Sorry to see you had to see that. But I was breakfast? Right?"

"I guess you could say"

"Don't say it buddy! Or else I'll kill ya! HahahahahROLF"

"GREEN EGGS AND HAM"

"OH YOU!" Sonic still had the horn in his ass

The horn however, was actually a gateway to hell. The horn summoned demons, which came out of Sonic ass, Sonic lived forever mounted on top of Mount Stan's chair of thrones, but his ass was still on fire.

"That's what I get for being nice!?"

THE END

Author/s Note: WOAH I really like this one. Fun Fact, this was originally gonna be a Mario story where Luigi fights Bowesr, but gets horny off of his horns, and Kid Bowser fucked him. Luigi got a rude awakening that night.

"MARIOO!?"

"SHDHEDCROGFERFDXEWJB?"

"Oh ye"

"LUIGI!? WHERE'S MY SOUP?"

"Sorry Mario, but you know the rules, say pleaseee-"

*SMACK*

"Bitch-a you will get a my soupa when I ask you to got it-a?"

"M-m-Maria~?"

Shadow was at a lost for words. He knew Sonic was bad, but thaty green girl was his for the taken

Btw, you did guys like that movie taken? I liked it.

Anyway

"DUN DUN DUN DUN"

"Yo "

"Yo"

DUN DUN

"YO YOU KNOWME"

dun dun dun

uh

Rouge "Shut the fuck up you piece of shit and write the story Nintedoga!"

Nintendoga "HEY! Whadda think you're doing Rouge? You're not suppose to be in this chapter!?"

Rouge "Well...I...I..."

Nintendoga "R-Rouge-chan?"

Rouge "I-...Kawaiiiii desu uou"

Nintendoga "BABY, come back to me. I love you baby."

Rouge "Yes."

Nintendoga "Well now, heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy baby."

Rouge "Well I brought my friend Cream... Maybe you could teach her about ...Vanillaaa..."

Nintendoga "no."

Rouge "Well sorry babe."

Nintendoga "W-WAIT! gimmie a second, I know how we can all enjoy this night."

2 minutes later

*rING RING*

*RING RING*

"Hello?"

"hey dude, I need ya to come over and fuck these bitches with me. You up for it?"

"Totally."

5 minutes later

*DING DONG*

"Ladies, say hi to my friend."

Rouge & Cream "Hey"

Sion-Ta "Sup"

Rouge "But"

Nintendoga "No butts, only ass"

THE NEXT DAY

Nintendoga was skull kid. Skull kid took over london, so they called in London's finest

"That'd be me..." said Knuckles.

TBC in Chapter 2.

Author's note: Hey. R&R I was gonna make this M rated, but I notcied alot of ass and anal. So I hope no one is offended by my K+ rating. Kids should learn about sex. BTW, if you fanfic writers wanna circlejerk ovewr skype, here is my skype name. Don't pm me, just video call me randomly with your dick out.

Skype name "TwilightZoney"

R&R.

Once upon a time, there were four people in a skype chat.

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

"I liked Sonic Lost World" said Nintengodo

"I think it looks worse then Generations. " said Bach Jones

"Agreed." said Sion-Tat

"Hmm." said Twilightzoney (this is NOT his realy skype name. don NOT message. thank yuo R&R)

Sonic is cool.

FUCK YOU SPLEAN

P.S. should I change the rating of my story? please R&R. Love ya.


End file.
